A New Shining Beginning
by WishNite
Summary: The Elgang has defeated Ran and ended the demon wars. New stories will commence and new friendships will ignite! Truth or Dare night :3 Rated:T cus I can't guarantee there won't be suggestive 'themes' and I can't guarantee Infinity Sword won't swear.
1. Chapter 1:Just a little something

Wish:Im planning to start the story today :P

Elsword:WHERE DO WE START AT?!

Wish:Your house in Ruben

Elesis:Am I in it? ;-;

Wish:No..not yet,maybe next chapter

Elesis: :D

Elsword:Whats it gonna be about?

Wish:The plot is...You guys set out to conquer a new dungeon found near the border between Ruben and Elder..Then you find someone new(OC)to recruit in the Elgang..About it :P

Wish:Link Start!

Wish:Forgot if you guys want to play with me on Elsword my name is Eskal and I am doing Rune Slayer quests right now so if you guys wanna play I play during 2:00 PM 8:00 PM(Or longer) eastern time..I need help with it T-T

* * *

><p>Elsword:Rune Slayer<p>

Aisha:Elemental Master

Raven:Blade Master

Ara:Yama Raja

Those are going to be the ones Im using today

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword P.O.V<strong>

'Its sunny today',A certain(Siscon)red-haired knight though,'Time to go I guess',He thought"Yo redhead!"Raven yelled"Time to go!"He added walking over to their mounts,'That's right',He thought'We had just defeated Ran and now we're going back home..Ara's still isnt over it'He thought again whilst walking towards the other."Where's Ara"Rena asked looking around"Over there"Aisha pointed at the crying Ara in the corner"Let's go!"Raven yelled once more"F-fine"She stuttered.

We passed Hamel quickly to avoid the fangirls,we passed Sander a bit slower than last time not caring much about criminal attacks,we passed Velder quickly to avoid the loud screaming of Vanessa,we stopped at Feita for a break we talked to the villagers before we left,we passed Altera quickly because of the moving gears that tend to move around the surroundings(I made this one up),Aisha rushed us because he didn't want to see one lizardman at all,we didn't really do much at Elder other than me falling off my mount,we reached Ruben..I ran to my room,jumped on my bed,and slept.

* * *

><p>Wish:That's about it..sorry its short ;-; I didn't have time since it was late when I started this and I have school..so next chapter might be longer(I hope)<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Leave me a review and tell me what 'ya think of it :D

This is my first so it might not be that good so yeah nite nite :3 get it?


	2. Chapter 2:Enter The New Members!

Wish:Saya put on some clothes..

Saya:NO!

Elboys*nosebleeding*

Wish:Well I'm starting the story

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha's P.O.V<strong>

"Wake up Elsword for me okay?"Rena asked"Y-yeah"I reply. I walk up to his room but before I could pass by Ara's I hear a sound. I peek inside to see what it was and to my surprise Ara was jumping around like a total idiot. I laughed in my head. "Wake up,Baka!"I yelled while knocking on his door"Five more minutes!"He yelled back. I sighed"The first mission is today...Don't be late!"I said to him,suddenly I hear a loud thud on the floor,the sound of an opening closet,and the clang of a fallen sword.

Mission Time!

**Triple Geyser!**

The red-head yelled slamming the ground with his greatsword making 3 flaming geysers erupt from the ground below leaving behind 3 small craters in its wake.

**Luna Blade!**

He chants making a colossal sword radiating a blue light from it to crash to the earth killing about 5 nasods bundled up and leaving some injured for the last hit.

**Spiral Strike!**

The elf yells out making a tornado by running at high speed around about 10 of their enemies damaging them constantly,she then jumps up and stomps the ground releasing high winds leaving some dead

**Giga Drive-Seismic Tremor**

Raven does a short leap into the air and impales his sword down into the ground, creating a chain of explosive impacts leaving about 6 dead.

"These guys keep on coming"Elsword complained"Something seems to keep making more everytime we kill them"Raven replied.

Suddenly the new enemies run off"Where are they going?"Rena asked confused

"Whats that?!"Elsword exclaimed pointing at their leader"It looks like a glitter mixed with Berthe and Trockta.."Raven pointed out"Guess it's as twice as ugly"Elsword said readying his sword.

**Energy Rain**

An rain of pure energy from the broken world is shot out from nowhere and pierces this new threat causing it to die instantly

"What the heck was that?!"Rena exclaimed"Maybe him"Elsword pointed at the person up at a cliff attempting to hide behind a rock but the black scarf isn't helping his case.

"Come down!"Raven yelled accidentally letting a bug in his mouth,Elsword laughs at his foolishness while Rena stood there embarrassed of the two"We just met someone and you two act like children!"She yelled at the two"But-"Raven tried to say but was cut off by the 'I'm gonna kill you face' Rena was giving him"Come down from there will you?"She asked kindly.

Suddenly she sees the person in front of her,she jumps back at this new site"Its like Add's Phase Shift but where's the nasod technology tiny tower thing he puts on the ground"Elsword asked confused "N-nasod technology?"The stranger asks shyly"Yeah what about it?"Raven spat coldly"I told you we're lost!"A girl yelled from a cave"No we aren't!"Another girl yelled walking out the cave they froze at the sight of the 3 members of the Elgang standing there"E-elsword..hey!"Noah yelled happily running to him"Hey guys"Speka said watching Noah strangle Elsword."Anyways what are y-"Speka was cut off with a small moaning sound coming from Noah

**Plasma Cutter**

Speka creates several laser beams hitting both of them blasting them across the dungeon"Noah..I thought you promise you wouldn't do something like that again.."Speka says in an ominous voice

"I was ju-"Noah was cut off when Speka uses Plasma Cutter once again"Jealous much?"Rena joked,Speka's face instantly turned redder than Elsword's hair.

"So who's the kid?"Noah asked"R-Ruin.."He said shyly"Oi!...Ruin!"A voice screamed"Where are ya?"The voice added"Time for me to go.."Ruin waved and ran off into the vast connecting caves.

"Where have you been?"A girl with glowing red eyes in the shadows asked"Sorry sis...I found people here,they managed to get rid of that 'thing' chasing us arou-"Ruin was cut off when she suddenly exclaimed"People?!(Food in her mind)"Ruin nods"I'm hungry.."She said"I thought you weren't going to eat people anymore?"Ruin reminded her"Yeah but I'm hungry"She sobs a bit"Fine go for it..Don't blame me if they kill you"He said walking towards a chair.

Where they were...

"Someone is coming"Rena said signaling them to hide"Who is it?"Raven whispered.  
>Suddenly,they hear coughing,the girl sat down holding the side of her stomach which was bleeding.<p>

"What's wrong?"A voice asked deviously then it was followed by insane laughter 'Is it Add?'Rena thought.

They can hear a sword being drawn,followed by a loud sound of a katana hitting another blade"Hahaha...Rendel..Greatsword"The psychotic stranger said and upon hearing this Elsword peeked up to see what it looked like,it looked like his sword with the texture of the cubes in Henir T&S.

"Hahahaha...Explosive Wing",Upon saying that the left wing of a phoenix appeared briefly then being absorbed into the sword making it radiate a fiery glow,"Come at me..girl"Upon hearing that the girl charged at him with only one katana in hand slashing recklessly until the katana hit a rock and somehow managed to go inside it,"Such strength and yet you have no control"The boy said a loud scream the girl stabs the man in the head managing to resist the pain from the wound to use the other to cut off his that the man's body disintegrates into dust then disappears into nothing leaving the cubes that he used.

"That ends that.."The girl said picking up the cubes

* * *

><p>Elsword:I couldn't keep up with anything<p>

Wish:Maybe cause your a baka

Wish:I introduced about one of the OC's which is the one I made :P

Rena:Ruin is yours?

Wish:I wanna be in the story ;-;

Raven:So what's the next one your gonna make about?

Elsword:It's still short if you ask me...

Wish:I did say it would be a bit longer than the last one...

Wish:So next intro is going to be...Elysea Mystagion or El-chan and Akira Kurokage...

Wish:I feel like Arrow-chan3 should make this one :P

Eve:Your that lazy?

Ara:I feel like someone's been biting me...

Wish:*walks out of the room*

Raven:Anyways he told me to say"I am trying my best to make my stories longer but I have school so if it's the weekdays it might be short but I am planning to make the intros to be not too short oh he's accepting 2 more OC's left until it ends and if you live in California expect some stories to be like this story cause I have school and homework is a hassle so during the weekends im going to try to make them longer and that's about it"

Wish:Leave a review if you have any suggestions

And if you want your OC in the story better hurry cus im picky xD not really but still picky

Arrow-chan3's two OC's I'm going to introduce to you guys next chaptah and I am planning to make this series to be at least 9 chapters and there will be extras :D so in about I think chapter 3 or 4 Imma make extras :P

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3:Plot Twist

**Elsword:It's funny**

**Wish:What?**

**Elsword:You can't do essays but you can make stories out of the blue**

**Wish:Screw off hentai!**

* * *

><p>"Come out from hiding.."The stranger said"Didn't think you'd sense us"Raven said"It's time to go Rena.."Elsword pointed out. Suddenly,the stranger collapsed to the ground"What's wrong?!"She managed to hear"Come on!"Raven yelled at Elsword who was slowed down since he was carrying her"I'm trying"He yelled back"It's hard to run with a girl on your back"He added.<p>

**Elysea's P.O.V**

'My head hurts'I thought looking around to see I'm in a different room"Oh your awake"I hear a familiar voice say'Is that..Akira?'I thought not being able to see much since I have just woken up"El-chan"He says"El-chan!"He repeated louder this time"W-what do you want?"I managed to say"Once your ready go downstairs I want you to meet some people"He tells me with a heart-warming smile,I blush a bit.

I put on my clothes and tied my silvery white hair into a ponytail,then later put my dual-katanas Seiryuu and Suzaku where they belong.I went downstairs hearing a bit of chattering.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The girl who the Elgang knows but still hasn't given a formal introduction of her self,she sat down next to Akira a cheerful,overprotective boy the same age as her said"Feeling well?"She nodded"Good,why not give a former introduction"He says cheerfully"Hello...my name is Elysea Mystagion..I am 15 years old and I am a Dragon Master as the name infers I can summon dragons and I use the dual-katanas Seiryuu and Suzaku..It is nice to meet you all"I said nearly expressionlessly"I'm Aisha"A purple-haired magicians exclaimed"I am Elsword"A red-haired knight said,the whole Elgang introduced themselves except one"Someone's missing..Where's Add?"Chung asked"He's in his room"Informed Rena"I'll get him"Chung said.

After a few minutes of small talk they could all hear screaming loud and clear"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!"Add yelled"Get down there!"Chung yelled

**Sudden Burster!**

Upon that few explosions could be heard then a silver haired boy comes stumbling down the stairs smoking.

Everyone sat there dumbfounded at the sight of the fainted Lunatic Psyker"Anyways...My name is Akira Kurokage...I am a Midnight Warrior..I am 15 years old the same as El-chan..And I use a great sword but not as wide as Elsword's sword..And that's about it"He said cheerfully once more.

"Well I'm going to the arena"Elsword said"Again?"asked Rena"Yes again!"He exclaimed"It's boring here"He added.

**At The Arena...**

"Hey Camilla!"The redhead screamed"Oh,going again today Elsword?"She asked not surprised whatsoever"Yup!"He said excited"Who is gonna be today?"He added"Its ummm...Elesis"She said"Haha..She doesn't stand a chance"He exclaimed"Don't be so confident"A familiar voice said.

Elsword turns around seeing the Blazing Heart instead of the Grand Master,Elsword gives a very(very)surprised look,she gives a grin practically saying'get ready to get your butt kicked(literally)'.

"Umm..Camilla"He said near the entrance to the portal"Can I just back out?"He added"Nope"She exclaimed pushing him into the portal and with Elesis following.

**Match Start!**

"Let's go"Elesis exclaimed running towards Elsword throwing a few slashes while Elsword blocked some of them,she then ends the attack by grabbing his arm then throwing him across the room,while still in the air.

**Fireplay**

She chanted sending a fireball hitting him the exploding into 6 fireballs forming a circle dealing extra damage.

Elsword then stands up casting his(All too op)

**Luna Blade**

Upon that chant a colossal blue sword appears from the sky above him stabbing Elesis dealing an even amount of damage to her attack.

**10 minutes later...**

After countless attacks thrown at each other neither side won't back down. Their fans were cheering loudly at the display of the two knights of magic.

But Elsword's mistake was not bringing any El Essence to use his hyper active skill.

**Ancient Fire**

Upon that chant Elesis stabs her sword to the ground then summons a large pillar of fire with a flaming vortex reducing Elsword's near victory to a a defeat.

"You really haven't gotten stronger"Elesis said knocking on his head"Well see you at home"She added walking out of the room waving at Camilla entering the room going to retrieve Elsword.

**Henir T&S**

"Hmmm..It's time to change things up a bit,temporarily at least.."Glave said"Split the one Elsword into three and everyone else get's the same effect...Change their names...And personalities"He said to a glowing cube floating around as it rapidly spins around breaking into pieces.

**Elsword's House**

"I'm home!"Rune(Rune Slayer :P)yelled closing the door at the red and white painted mansion with a good view of Elrios"Rune how did the..."Lord(Knight)said seeing the beat up Rune Slayer stand there with his sword on his back"Go change dinner's going to be ready"Ava spat coldly(I had no good names for Crimson Avenger)"On it,Sadist"Rune replied.

"So you won again?"Lord asked the Blazing Heart walking through the door"Yes!"She laughed"I kicked his-"She was cut off as Infinite(IS)falls down the stairs with Ava following him"Do I even have to ask?"Grand(Master)questioned"No"Infinite said in a hurt manner.

**Dinner Time**

As the whole family ate and some played around with the food throwing some at each other"I'm going to take a bath"Lord said going to the bathroom"See ya..I'm going to take a walk"Rune exclaimed"It's late you shouldn't"Grand informed"I don't care"He yelled"Plus I can take care of myself!"He added opening the door then closing it quickly"Idiot forgot his sword"Ava said.

"Ahhh...Managed to ditch them"He said stretching"Hmmm...wonder where I should go next"He said walking off somewhere until his phone rings"A text from Tact?"He wondered"Oh well"He said walking to the cafe he was invited to.

**Cafe Le El(Don't Judge I am horrible at names)**

"Ah..You came"The Tactical Trooper said in surprise"What do you want?"Rune said"To discuss strategies on defeating the duo of Adds"(I'm not using Diabolic Esper).

"The 'Magical Girl' should be here later until then what would you like to eat?"Tact said"Hmmm...Nothing really"Rune replied.

The bell on the door rung and from the angle where the Dimension Witch was standing at made it look like they were kissing,her face turned red instantly at the misunderstanding"Hey Dim over here"Rune yelled poking his head out while Tact turned around to look at her"What's wrong are you sick?"Tact questioned her flustered face"I-it's nothing"She stuttered.

They discussed the strategy only to find out it was cancelled,the three were dumbfounded when Ariel came in to tell them.

Rune gets another text from Sora(SD)telling him to go to the park he usually goes to"Well see ya guys tomorrow!"He said walking to the park he was told to go.

He ran towards the park to see a trail of blood,following it he hears a scream get cut off"Hahahaha!"A familiar voice laughed maniacally"Die!"The voice screamed"Die!"It screamed once more"Rune!"The voice screamed"It's just you"He sighed"Do you like my work"She asked nicely but the blood on her clothing wasn't making it less threatening"I thought you wouldn't go on a rampage tonight?"He asked"I wasn't but I got bored"She said sitting on a pile of corpses"Come on before the police come"He said"Fine"She said in an annoyed manner"So why are you out this late tonight?"She said starting a long conversation long enough to end when they get to their houses.

"Say.."Sora said stopping at Elsword's house"Can I sleep here for tonight?"She asked"You want me dead?"He joked"Why not?"Sora said pouting"The sadist will kill me.."He said"Who're you calling sadist?!"An angry voice behind him said very(very)angrily"Ahh..ummm..G-Grand?"He sweat dropped"Come on,your late for movie night"Ava said angrily"Maybe tomorrow Sora"She said smiling.

"Ow"Rune said getting thrown on the couch"You couldn't just ask nicely?!"He yelled"Shut up,baka"She said sitting on his stomach"Ow ow ow ow ow ow..Can't...Breath"He said getting a punch straight to the face making his nosebleed"YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"She bellowed"N-No..You're just heavy..."He said smiling"Why you little-Gah!"She yelled getting hit in the head with a spoon.(I have no idea what it's called..It's like those long ones that you can hang on a big pot)"What the hell Blaze?!"She bellowed"I'm trying to-"She was cut off again with a kitchen knife cutting her hair a little bit"Keep the language at bay!"Grand bellowed"S-sure..."She said sitting down on the opposite side of the couch"Lesson time already?"Infinite joked"A bit early ain't it brother?"He asked Rune with a smile on his face"What are we watching tonight?"Asked Lord in a mature voice"No need to be all formal and we're watching a horror movie"Ava said playing with a lock of her hair"Get ready to get your bones crushed Rune"She added. That's when Rune remembered that Blaze tends to hug him when watching sad or scary movies"Shut it,yariman"He replied(Search it up)"Kono yarou!"She exclaimed"When did this turn into a multilingual fight?"Grand asked Lord"Dunno but it's getting interesting"He said with a taunting smirk"Shut it you two throwing a kitchen knife between their faces"H-Hai!"They both said sitting down.

**Movie Time :D**

The family of six watched 'The Conjuring' which wasn't too scary to them since they've seen scarier things(Imagine the movie with Elsword characters doing it instead xD)"It's still early"Ava said looking at the clock which showed 5:36 PM"It's natural to be dark at this hour since it's winter"Grand pointed out"So anyone wanna play truth or dare?"Infinite asked"It's kinda boring since we know what each other is thinking"Blaze said crossing her arms"Ah!How about we invite the others?"She suggested"Why not?"Grand said"I had Psyker make a room that can expand itself"She added"We can plan a sleepover party..."Ava mumbled"Great idea!"Grand yelled letting her girly self out"Ummm..Sis your forgetting one thing"Infinite said"We should have separated rooms you know one big room to hold the game and 3 rooms to hold everyone so we have a place to sleep in"Infinite said"Hmmm...Why not?"Blaze said"I can get the room ready"Rune said as they look at him in confusion"What?Mind was teaching me how to use the room"He added"I can invite everyone here"Grand said"Let's get this(Dirty)Show on the road!"Blaze yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wish:My back hurts from the trip back here<strong>

**Rune:Why were you making a story over there?**

**Wish:So I can post my return?**

**Tact:Anyway why not just bring your computer**

**Wish:I forgot**

**Amelia:Ending it here*presses end button***

**[The Tape Ends There]**


	4. Chapter 4:Hide For It

**Rune:I don't get why you make your stories sort of short**

**Wish:I'm lazy ;-;**

**Infinite:Well get used to it!**

**Lord:Seriously though make it at least 5k words**

**Wish:Too much work T-T**

* * *

><p>It was 6:47 PM in Elrios and the trio of red-headed girls had already called the girls of the Elgang and the boys,"I don't get why I have to be here"Said an annoyed Infinity Sword,"Why so mad bro?"Chuckled Lord,"Maybe because somebody is using me as a pillow and my arms as a blanket"He said struggling to move,"She's tired from beating the absolute-"Grand was cut off when their door was kicked open with a trio of Raven's following,"Yo!"The Veteran Commander yelled coming through the doorway first,"You didn't need to break it down"Said Rune pulling Ava off of Infinite,"Where's the pizza?!"Yelled the Reckless Fist,"There isn't any,Grand said that so <em>YOU<em> would come"Informed Infinite,"Bye!"Reck(less Fist) said walking to the door,"Wouldn't do that if I were you"Said the Lord Knight,"Yeah?..Who's gonna stop me?"He replied immediately stopping at the sight of a kitchen knife which was thrown by(None other)Grand,"You know...I can stay"He said laughing nervously.

"What happened to the door?"Asked a voice from outside,"Reck broke it down!"Rune exclaimed,"Sorry!"Reck yelled stuffing his face with cookies,"Are those cookies?"Lime said poking her head out of the door way,"No..."Reck mumbled hiding the plate,"Either way...We're here!"Yelled Lime,"It's that room"Rune pointed at a door which stood out due to the fact it had a fancy design on it.

**1 hour later...(Everyone is already at their house and in the room)**

They all sat in a circle silent,"So..Who's going first?"Blaze asked awkwardly,"Okay...Speka"Infinite said pointing at her,"I dare you to make out with Rune for two minutes"He said with an evil grin on his face,"Fine..There's no way to avoid it either way"She said walking to the center of the circle with Rune following her,"Start anytime you want"Infinite said smiling.  
>On that word she climb on top of him and kissed him wrapping her arms around him to keep him from moving,"Can't believe she's actually doing this.."Lime said. As their kissing continues Rune loses his stability and falls on his back forcing the kiss to accidentally become deeper,"Ah.."Speka let out a moan after a minute. After the two minutes of continuous kissing it finally ended,"Enjoyed it?"Infinite joked,"NO!"She exclaimed,"Really it sounded like you did"He said showing her the video on his phone,she walked over to her spot quietly giving Infinite the death glare.<p>

"Okay..Lime!"Speka exclaimed with a perverted smile on her face,"I dare you to kiss anyone of the same gender"She added with a smile similar to Psyker's smile when he had beaten Empress for once,"Why?(;-;)She said with a pouting face,"You have to"Speka replied,"Fine.."She said looking at the girls,"Then I pick...Blaze"She said,"W-w-why me?!"The red-head stuttered while Lime was about 1 inch from her face,"Shut it so it can end quicker"Lime replied forcing their lips together,though Blaze was trying to push her off it only made the kiss deeper and slowly her resistance lowered,"That's enough you two"Lord said pulling Lime off Blaze,"She only said kiss not do a make-out session"Grand said for him,"Tch..It was getting interesting"Blade(Master)said looking at the red-head blushing even redder than her own hair lying there.

"Is it possible for girls to become lovers?"Lime asked bluntly. Silence filled the room."Well..It- Gah!"Reck got cut off by a frying pan hitting hitting his head at a very(very)abnormal speed."I don't think it is.."He said fainting"Let's take a break shall we?"Grand suggested,"It just started.."Rune replied,"I know but some of us are well...Let's just say not doing well"She said with a faint smile,"Fine"He said,"I'm going to the hot springs"Said Infinite,"I'm going too"Rune and Lord said,"We have hot springs?"Blade asked,"Yeah I had Psyker make this whole room a nearly infinite world"Grand said with a proud smile,"Well I'm not staying here"Reck said getting up,"Why"Amelia asked eating ice cream,"Because of the yuri that will happen in a few minutes"He said walking out the room.

**At The Hot Springs**

5 boys sat in a circle in a hot spring not saying a word which made the situation a bit more awkward since a lot of noise was coming from the girl's side,"So..Nice night we're having huh?"Lord started,"Indeed"Blade replied then it came back to the silent state,"Hey Rune"Infinite said,"How's it going with Sora?"He said with a grin on his face,Rune said nothing instead lowering his head below the water level,"Seriously?"Reck said,"You got a problem?!"Infinite said making sparks fly,"You two take it outside,they ran outside running over Mind.

"Hmmm..Two people are missing"Said Lord,"Yeah..Where's Elysea and Akira?"Said Rune poking his head up from the water,"Akira is jumping off that cliff at Bethgara Falls and Elysea is sitting on the couch in the living watching TV"Informed Blade,"What the heck are they doing over there?"Lord said complaining about the commotion the girls were making,"Reck did say something about yuri earlier"Blade reminded him,"I think I can..."Lord mumbled while studying the towering rocks next to the wall,"Blade can you climb up that?"He asked,"Think so.."He replied.

"Risk it?"

"Risk it."

"Get up there"

Upon that Blade climbed up the rocky wall at a medium speed reaching the top quickly since it wasn't too high,"See anything?"Lord yelled up to him,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Yelled Lime from the other side with Blade jumping off quickly giving Lord that 'Run for it' face. They ran out quickly put on their clothes while running at the same time causing both of them to nearly trip a few times,"Keep up will you?!"Blade said hitting an opening door,"I think you should say that to yourself"Lord replied dragging him into the room,"What are you guys doing?"The Tactical Trooper asked,"Hiding"Raven said looking outside through a mirror,"From who?"Tact asked,"All the girls"Blade said,"Why?"He asked confused again,"Blade peeped"Lord butted in,"You told me to"He said angrily,"I don't know what your talking abo-"He was cut off by the pitter patter of many feet running towards them.(Cue the horror movie atmosphere :3)"Where are those two?!"Ava exclaimed angrily,"Blade saw me naked"Lime said making waterfall tears,"We can have revenge when we find them kay?"Grand said patting her back,"Come on I think they went that way"Amelia said pointing at the end of the hall,"They're gone"Lord sighed,"Haha...They'll never find u-"He said knocking over Tact's Destroyer,"What was that?"Ava started,"Came from in there"Blaze said pointing to the room they're in,"Check in out Amelia"Lime said pushing her in,"Fine"She said looking inside,"Found the perverts!"She yelled. A now peaceful night has turned into an evening skirmish.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord:Why make us the bad guys?<br>**

**Wish:Cus I hate you two**

**Both:Why?**

**Wish:Well Lord Knight is perfect for dash attacks but it gets annoying when it gets overused and Blade Master is a perfect character for spammers due to him being the fastest swordsman in Elsword.**

**Lord:That's called a combo**

**Wish:You don't know what kind of people I run into in PvP it's mostly Ara's plus I literally wrote this story based off the same experience I had when I was at school in Japan we went in the wrong hot spring ;-;**

**Blade:How can y-**

**[The Tape Ends There]**


	5. Chapter 5:A Slightly Crazy Beginning

**Wish:Hmmm..yandere time**

**Rune:Dangit..who's teh yandere?**

**Wish:Sora going crazy over Rune I guess..I did plan that pairing**

* * *

><p>After much punishment from last night the three boys didn't have much on an enjoyable rest,"I still don't know why I was dragged in two it"Tact said lying down on the couch,"They're women they don't understand guys"Blade said holding his head,"Rune~"Sora sang running over to the Rune Slayer watching TV then hugging him,"If you two are going at it again why not do it somewhere else"Grand said angrily,"Fine I'll stop"Sora said getting off the nearly fainted red-head,"O-oppai"He said swirly eyed,"Lucky so of the b-"Infinite got hit in the head once more with a frying pan,"Language"Grand said crossing her arms,"A-Aye"He said fainting.<p>

"I'm back!"Akira yelled,"Where have you been?"Grand asked picking up Infinite('s corpse)"Jumping off Bethma"He said in a proud manner,"Cool,Elysea is in your room looking for something,"Thanks!"He said walking upstairs,"Can I strangle Rune(with love)now?"Sora asked making the puppy eyes,"Hold on.."Grand said looking at her watch,"Okay go"She said pointing at the Rune Slayer barely halfway sitting up,"Yay!"She yelled jumping on him purposely making him see the rear end of her body and what's under her skirt,"Ah wrong end"She said smiling making it look like an accident.

"Sora...I think I had enough for the day"He said,"Awww"She said pouting,"I'll stop now if you let me sleep with you tonight"She said,"Fine"He quickly responded,"Yes"Sora said walking off upstairs,"Hey Rune whoa the heck happened to you?"Infinite laughed seeing the Rune Slayer with ruffled hair,his red long sleeved shirt covering nearly half his face,and a kiss marking on his neck,"Same old same old"Rune replied fixing things,"So what happened in there?"A conversation started on the other hand other events were stirring.

"Ava..Get me a drink"Sora spat coldly,"Y-yes S- Mistress"She said walking out the door,"I need to drive him away from them.."Sora muttered.  
>"Ava isn't it late to be up still?"Asked the female Lord Knight,"Just getting a drink that's all"She replied with an innocent smile,"See you then"Grand said walking to here room,"Mistress isn't going to be happy"She up to Sora's room Ava noticed Rune talking to Lime outside,she went closer to eavesdrop. Though the hearing isn't clear she could hear"Take her out"while they were talking,"Chloe isn't going to expect it"The elf said coming back in with Rune,"Oh hey Ava we were just planning the battle plan to defeat Chloe tomorrow"Rune informed with a confident smile."Rune go ahead I have to talk to Ava"Lime said with a smile on her face,"Kay!"He exclaimed walking down the hall,"I know about you and Sora"She said with a wicked smile drawn on her face,"How'd you?!"She said only to have Lime put her finger over her mouth,"You think I wouldn't know?"Lime said tauntingly,"I won't tell anyone IF you let me join in the fun"Lime inquired with another wicked smile,"Fine..Come on"Ava gave up on the conversation.<p>

"So she found out?"Sora said with an angered look on her face,"Y-yes..sorry Mistress"Ava said on her knees with Sora pushing her foot on her head,"Sometimes I feel like you want to make me use the heel"She said in a disappointed tone of voice,"N-no..Please don't"Ava replied in fear crawling back,"Wrong move.."Sora said standing up,"N-n-no.."Ava stuttered in fear,"D-don't"She added raising a hand in front of her face expecting a punch or a kick,but instead what she felt is a hand on her head,"At least you got us an ally"Sora said smiling,"But you still need punishment"She said quickly changing her tone of voice and the look on her face changed into a cold look,"I will accept it.."Ava said looking down.

* * *

><p><strong>Rune:It's short..<strong>

**Wish:I hit a writer's block and I was out of town to visit a friend**

**Lord:End it here..**

**[The Tape Ends There]**


	6. Chapter 6:Madness Ain't Fun

**Wish:I'm bored ;-;**

**Lord:*Reading chapter 5***

**Rune:*Hiding in a closet***

**Lord:This isn't your style of story making..**

**Wish:I let my sister do it..in exchange she won't stick a bottle of wine in my mouth when I least expect it,she wants me drunk for some reason..yes I'm weak to alcohol**

* * *

><p>"So..What now?"Rune said looking at Sora sleeping in his bed,"Wake her up?"Lime suggested,"Okay.."He said poking the girl on the bed,"What do you want?"Sora asked in a cute voice rolling around in the bed,"You to get off my bed"Rune replied annoyed,"If you want to sleep on the bed,sleep with me then"She proposed spreading her arms to hug him,"No thank y-"Rune was cut off when Lime pushed him in then ran out closing the door behind her,"That little.."Rune cursed under his breath,"Are you mad?"She asked making herself comfortable,"No"He lied,"Why is your face red?"Sora questioned poking his face,"You're not wearing a shirt"He said bluntly. Silence filled the room.<p>

"Dinner time!"Rena exclaimed,"Thank you for the meal"They all said,"I'm not hungry..I'm going to my room"Lime said with a wicked smile on her face,"Us too"Sora and Ava said,"What are you planning now?"Ava questioned,"I set a bomb under the table"Lime said,"Crazy much?"Sora said crossing her arms,"It wont kill them,it's only going to send them to a distant island"She told them annoyed,"Transport them"Sora commanded,"Okay!"Lime exclaimed pressing the button. A not so loud explosion could be heard only in the kitchen table,"Where did you even get it?"Ava questioned,"Mind"Lime replied with a devious smile.

"You guys hear something?"Rune asked closing his comic,"No..I can hear about three people running upstairs"Empress replied,"Why do you have comics in the library anyways?"He asked looking for another one,"I made it to suit all our tastes"She replied bluntly,"Who's taste is doujinshi?"He said,"None of your business"She replied lowering her head with a faint blush on her face,"Light novels..Romance..Cannons..Runes..Kitsune."Rune kept on continuing until he listed about 20 or so types of genres,"Hmm...Could this be your type of taste,Empress?"He asked showing a book to her,"Y-yes.."She said blushing at the romance novel,"There's a whole two rows worth of doujin in this library"He said sitting down,"Those are for two people..Ava and Psyker"She replied flipping the page,"Who knew sis was such a pervert.."He mumbled,"Well I'm going to bed"He added walking off,"You better not mention what I told you to them"She said to herself.

**North Eastern Island systems of Elrios..**

"Where are we?"Reck asked holding his head,"How should I know that?"Rena replied getting herself unstuck,"Guys..Little help?"Asked the Master Mind stuck in a tree,"I think I know what happened"He added while they try and get him out,"Someone and I am referring to a certain lime-haired elf stole one of my transportation bombs and set it under the table to send us here"He continued lying on his back on the sand,"Why think it's Lime?"Reck asked stretching his horrifying arm,"She's the only one who is sneaky enough to get it without the sensors finding her"He replied,"It's going to open again tonight so let's make a shelter for now it will rain soon"Mind added.

"Again.."Rune whispered staring at the black-haired girl sleeping on his bed again,"Fine then.."He said to himself lying on the opposite side of the bed,and then was instantly hugged right when he got comfortable,'Just like we planned',Sora thought to herself then starting dozing off to sleep,"Rune.."She said before she fell asleep,"Baka.."He mumbled facing her then started cuddling with her.(Cute couple,No?)

"What is it now?"He said awoken by the clock alarming away as if it had nothing else to do(Which it doesn't)"Morning already?"He mumbled,"Ngh..Why so early?"The ebonette asked rolling around,"It's 10 AM in the morning"Rune said followed by yawn,"Already?"She questioned reaching for him again,"You kept me up all night"He replied pushing away her arms,"You used me as a body pillow if you want to know why"He added with an annoyed tone"Come on we missed breakfast"He continued on walking to the kitchen,"There won't be any breakfast today"Sora said to herself grinning psychotically.

**Henir T&S..**

"Well..This took a wrong turn"Glave mumbled to himself,"Might as well bring it back to the usual."He walked over to the one of the cubes floating around and did the same thing to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wish:Expecting a long one? Heh,No..I'm sick and I still am,so I won't be posting in a long time..until I'm healed at least ;-;<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:A New Intruder

**Wish:Sorry this wasn't posted the right time :P**

**Elsword:Who wrote it?**

**Wish:Not me..I friend of mine asked me to let her make one oWo**

**Elsword:Who?**

**Wish:Japanese name meaning love song and why are you the only one here?**

**Elsword:None of your business**

* * *

><p>'My head hurts..I see purple..'Elsword thought to himself,"Wake up already!"Aisha yelled making him jolt upwards sitting up,"Now your awake?"She asked crossing her arms,"It's 12 in the morning"She added walking outside. Walking downstairs it felt like the same morning before he went to sleep,"Elsword!"Yelled Ara,"What have you been doing?"She questioned angrily,"Sleeping"He replied,"What were you dreaming about?"Asked Elesis,"Well...There were three of each of us with different personalities and looks"He answered,"Sounds legit"Raven said.<p>

Elsword has been wandering around Hamel for 2 hours and he still hasn't done anything interesting. After looking in a dark alleyway he sees three shadows and three familiar voices,"How should we take the cross dresser out?"The familiar voice said,"He's a good ranged fighter"It continued,"Rena sounds like a good choice..Don't you think Ara?"The shadow forming to be Aisha said,"Good point..She is pinpoint when it comes to accuracy"Ara said,"This is just to figure out who pick isn't it?"Eve asked,"Yes"The other two answered,"Shadow Control..Spikes"A voice said from the darkness causing multiple black spikes to pop up from the ground,"Who's there?!"Ara yelled avoiding the attack,"Dark Geyser"The voice yelled causing the same geyser Elsword can make only made by dark fire. "Meteor Shower!"Aisha yelled calling forth a rain of meteors hitting the buildings instead of the intruder,"Spitfire-Flush"Eve summons Ophelia making her shocks the boxes around them making more space to move and a brief view at the intruder. A black cloak with golden lightning,darkness radiating from body that's all they could see."Suppression:Energy"Ara makes a wormhole dragging the intruder in,"Gotcha!"She exclaimed,"Shift"He makes his body disappear leaving the cloak behind.

"Who was that?"Aisha questioned,"No idea but he was strong"Eve replied staring at the direction he came. They headed back home to tell the others about the new intruder but there was a problem. Nobody was there and an eerie atmosphere was in the house. The lights were out,Pure silence,and now footsteps were heard. "Who are you three?"A somewhat familiar voice could be heard,"What are you doing here?"The voice added,"We..were lost and it was getting dark"Ara lied,"Chung we got company!"The voice yelled,"What do you want Elsword?!"Chung yelled back,"Chung?"Eve murmured as a black haired boy walked down the stairs,"We got company"A blue haired Elsword said walking out of the shadows.(Sounds like somethings gonna go down OwO -Wish 2014)

**Aisha's P.O.V**

"Wake up!"A voice yelled at me,'Red..'I thought,"Wake up!"It yelled once more poking me,"E-Elsword?"I mumbled,"ELESIS!"She yelled louder,"It's breakfast time!"She added,"Dreaming about my little brother ain't gonna help you sleep in"She continued walking out my door. 'Where am I?'I asked myself,'It's not like her to wake me up or talk about Elsword like a good person' I thought walking out my door to see Raven in a butler's outfit,"What are you wearing?"I asked him,"Uniform,Mistress.."He replied,"Mistress?"I questioned him again,"Are you okay,Mistress?"He asked me,"You've been acting strange lately"He added,"It's nothing.."I replied. I walked down the stairs to see Ara and Eve sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of wine,"You're finally awake!"Ara exclaimed,"Sit with us"She added,"Let's discuss what happens next shall we?"Eve said,"We shall"Ara replied,"Indeed"I said.

_Why are you still asleep?_

_Wake up already!_

_The war is already coming..Please_

'These words are stuck in my head' Elsword thought to himself. "I need to find them"He said running towards the only place where he can get help..Time and Space. "You need my help?"Glave said,"Yes"Elsword replied,"Just to find three girls?"He said in disappointment,"Yes..They're needed for what is coming next"Elsword said,"Hmm..A price"Glave said laughing,"You have to be a girl for the whole time you're looking for them"He added,"Fine..I accept"Elsword replied.

_I will do anything for my family..._

_Even if it means changing myself.._

_Or worse...Death.._

* * *

><p><strong>Wish:Expecting a long one again?<strong>

**Elsword:Everyone is..**

**Wish:I have school work to catch up on okay?!**

**Elsword:Your fault**

**Wish:I was sick**


End file.
